This Christmas
by Nyati
Summary: Everyone is invited to Finlands' for the christmas...Having fun, eats a lot of yummy things, gives each other presents...and..Finding Love


_This magical Christmas..._

Every nation is invited to spend the Christmas 'eve at Finlands house. Everyone is there!  
>Russia,Turkey,Poland,England, China, well...everyone!<br>There's food, music, presents, so much laughter and joy, magic and... Love.

Hungary: *stands behind Austria and the piano* Oh that's so beautiful,Roderich!~ Play more!  
>Austria: ahem...I.. I don't know really...<br>Hungary: Awh, Come on! Everyone loves it! Right guys?  
>Finland: Yeah! It's very wonderful! *smiles*<br>Spain: Fusosososo~ Play _Feliz Navidad_!  
>All: NO!<br>Spain: D: ...awww~...  
>Romano: Jeez...just shut up and drink this-...uhm... Finland?<br>Finland: Yes?  
>Romano: ...What exactly is this?<br>Finland: ..uh..Well, It's a gift from Sweden! It's called "Glögg"... It's like mulled wine! Right Berwald?  
>Sweden: mh. *nod*<br>Romano: ...Oh!...I see... Well,Bastard! Drink it! *gives the cup to Spain*  
>Spain: *drinks* mmmh~Delicious~ Fusosososoo~ Lovi! Do you have some more chocolate?<br>Romano: You already got a box full of chocolate!...don't tell me-...  
>Spain: I've eaten all already!<br>Romano: ...*sigh* moron...

Poland: Oh my god! Like, this christmas tree is so BIG! like To the MAX!  
>Lithuania: yeah...How are we going to get the star on top?<br>Poland: Like, I have NO idea! maybe Sweden can get it? He's pretty tall!  
>Lituhania: He's busy making ..."Jansons frästelse" -or whatever it's called...Maybe Denmark?<br>Poland: Yea,Totally, But he's like also busy...  
>Lituhania: With what?<br>Poland: With Norway... they went upstairs...  
>Lituhania: o-...Oh. well, what about America? America! can you help us out here?<br>America: Uuuh, I'm kinda busy with my Christmas Cake here! What is it about?  
>Lituhania: We can't get the star on top of the Christmas tree!<br>America: Oh! Wait! In a minute!~ - WHA! *fails with the Cakedecoration*...Canada! Wtf are you doing?  
>Canada: I-I didn't do anything! ;;<br>America: Yes you did! You messed up !  
>Sweden: ...'ho ar' 'u talki' to?...<br>America: With Canada!  
>Sweden: 'ho is that?<br>Canada: *facedesk* ...  
>Lituhania: America? are you going to help us?<br>America: Problem!  
>Switzerland: What are you guys shouting about?...<br>Poland: Well, we can like,totally NOT get the star on top!  
>Switzerland: ..Here, Let me try.. *takes the star and tries to get it to the top* ngh-!...god-...dammit...Almost-!<br>Prussia: *takes a grip around Switzerlands waist and lifts him up* here ya go,Swizzy!  
>Switzerland: a-*blush* ...DOWN.<br>Prussia: *smirk* aren't you gonna place the star on top first?~  
>Switzerland: ...n-...*fix the star* There. Now. Put me down.<br>Prussia: sure sure, just don't shoot me,heh!  
>Poland: Wow! Thank you so much Prussia! Like that was great!<br>Lituhania: thank you *smile*  
>Prussia: Kesese~ aren't you gonna say Thanks too,Swizzy?~<br>Switzerland: ...*miniblush*...Why?  
>Prussia: eh...Because I was Awesomely Nice and helped you?<br>Switzerland: ...*sigh* ...right. Well. Thank you then.  
>Prussia: Heh, No problem! the Awesome me is always there to help! Kesesese!<br>Poland: what's wrong with your face Vash? You're kinda re-OMG CANDY! LIET LIET! Look at this! *runs into the kitchen*  
>Lituhania: A- Feliks! Wait! Calm down-...oh dear god...*follows*<br>Prussia: *watching them, turns his head to Switzerland again* ...so-..  
>Switzerland: beautiful tree.<br>Prussia: a-...yeah...yeah it is... very...  
>Switzerland: ...*looks at him*<br>Prussia: *looks into his eyes*...beautiful...  
>Switzerland: ...<br>Gilbird: Peep Peep Peep! *flies abouve them*  
>Switzerland: ...*looks up*<br>Prussia: ...!...*looks up* Fritz? what are you-...is that a mistletoe?  
>GilbirdFritz: Peeep Peep!~  
>Prussia: ...P-...*slight blush, looks at Swizzy again* ...<br>Switzerland: A-...*looks at Prussia* *blush*...OH HELL NO!  
>Prussia: ...uhm...W-well. It IS tradition.. You know...<br>Switzerland: Yes, But-...but!...  
>Prussia: heheh... *leans forward to Swizzy's face*...<br>Switzerland: Ng-...  
>Greece: Guys...time for the food...a-...oh...Did I disturb?...<br>Prussia: *InnerAwesome: ...FUCK IT! darn it!*  
>Switzerland: ! *takes a step backwards* Uh-N-No! ofcourse not!...<br>Greece: ..oh...good..  
>America: We're gonna eat TURKEY! HAHAHAHA!<br>Turkey: OH FUCK OFF!  
>Greece: hahaha~...<br>Turkey: Oh-What was that,goat-face? Did you laugh?  
>Greece: hahaha-HA HA HAAAA...*walks to the big table*<br>Turkey: Hey! Don't you dare do that! *follows*  
>Prussia: ...fuckers...So, where were-<br>Switzerland: Let's go eat. *walks away from Prussia to the others*  
>Prussia: A-...sneaky bitch. *does the same*<p>

-  
>At the christmas Dinner<p>

America: Turkey Turkey Yummy Turkey! Hahahaa!  
>Turkey: I'm so gonna kill you...<br>England: Alfred, Stop being such a child!  
>America: I'm not being a child, I'm being America!<br>England: ...Same thing! Does someone want these that I made? They are Wonderful! *holds up a plate with ...SOMETHING...*  
>Russia: No Thank you ^^<br>China: N-No! I'm good,aru!  
>Japan: I'm full, but thank you England.<br>England: aw,Come on people! What about you Austria?  
>Austria: N-no. I'm very greatful but..No thank you. I'm good.<br>England: SPAIN! You know this! I'm sure you want some!  
>Spain: ...Is that the crap you fed me with when I was a prisoner on your ugly Pirateship?...<br>England: A-...What are you saying? It wasn't an ugly ship!...AND IT'S NOT CRAP!  
>Spain: Whatever~...NO. I don't want any..Gracias~ ...<br>England: Hmp! Well, you are sure missing something amazing!  
>Veneziano: AMERICA!<br>America: YES!~  
>Veneziano: BRING THE CAKE!<br>America: YES! I WILL!

-chat chat chat-  
>Prussia: *dips bread in fondue* and then I was incredibly Awesome,AS ALWAYS, and I said-<br>France: ah ah Ahh~Gilbeeert~...You're missing something now!  
>Prussia: ...What? Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking,Francis! so Not awesome man...<br>France: Fondue~...  
>Prussia: ..Yeah? What's with it? *eats*<br>France: It's tradition to kiss the person who is on the left side of you,hon hon hon!  
>Spain: Really? I thought it was the right side?<br>Prussia: kesesese! just because you want a kiss from the awesome me,Toni!  
>France: ...Oh...It maybe is the right side as you said...hmm...<br>Prussia: ah...Tradition huh? right,Fuck it! *grabs Spain and kisses him*  
>Spain: mmh!...Fusososo~Gil, you are good at that~<br>Romano: Grrrrrh...*DISTURBEDlol*  
>Prussia: I KNOW! i'm friggin' Awesome!<br>Liechtenstien: Uhm...e-excuse me, Mr Prussia...but...it is actually the one on the left side of you...  
>Prussia: Really? ..You sure?<br>Liechtenstien: *nod* yes!  
>Prussia: ok, Sorry Toni! Kesese! *turn his head to his left side* Then I guess I have to give you a ki-...*stares at Switzerland*<br>Switzerland: *Red as a Tomato~* n-n-n...o...I...uh-...n-!  
>Prussia: ...pfheh. Deja vú, huh? ...<br>Switzerland: D-d-don't you dare touch me!*bluuuussshhhh*  
>Prussia: ahw, calm down,Swizzy...it's just a kiss-...Well..an Awesome one...*leans forward*<br>Switzerland: ohdeargodinheaven.. JUST MAKE IT QUICK THEN!  
>Prussia: Desperate?~ kesese~<br>Switzerland: oh NO WAY!  
>Prussia: heh...*one 1cm away from swizzy's face once again...*<br>Liechtenstien: O/O...o-oh...  
>Hungary: *nosebleed* *ready with the camera* holyshiiiiiiiiiit...<br>Austria: *disturbed as hell* ...  
>Prussia: *whispers* want a deep kiss?~<br>Switzerland: f-f-fuckoff...J-just do it already  
>Prussia: Oh I will. Haha! *SOOO CLOOSE*<br>America: HERE'S THE CAKE! ISN'T IT AMAZING?  
>Germany: Oh gott. What in the world is that?...<br>America: MY WONDERFUL AMAZING CAKE!  
>Prussia: *shuts his eyes in irritation* ...<br>Switzerland: ...  
>Spain: OH HOLY PEDOBEAR!-...Wtf happend to the deer?<br>America: Canadas fault..  
>Canada: N-no It WASN'T! ;;<br>Spain: ...Are you Ok,America?...  
>America: Yeah! Why?<br>Spain: ...Nah..nothing..you're just...talking..about..-nevermind. Maybe too much wine? hahaha!  
>Canada: ...*facedesk ONCE AGAIN...poor fella'*<p>

-  
>Everyone has eaten, everyone got their presents, EVERYONE IS SO HAPPY AND FULL OF JOY.<br>But now it's really late...and time to get home~

Finland: Bye! Thank you so much for this evening guys! It was Really fun!  
>Poland: Yeah! Same to you Finnie! a-and..Sweden...Like..BYE!<br>Austria: Thank you so much for the invitation. I'm really glad.  
>Finland: Oh it was nothing! We should do this again!<br>Hungary: Certainly! goodbye!  
>Sweden: G'bye.<p>

Spain: aaaa-hic!- oooh Romaaaano~*sings* oooh my beautiful,dangerous, sexy Romaaaanooo!~  
>Romano: Will you SHUT UP? It's embarrassing!<p>

Liechtenstien: O-uhm..B-brother?  
>Switzerland: Yes?<br>Liechtenstien: I-i was just...wondering if I could follow Belgium home? over the night!  
>Switzerland: Uh...*looks over at Belgium*<br>Belgium: *smile* I swear to the lords that I will protect her with my life!  
>Switzerland: hnh, Yes you can,Lili.<br>Liechtenstien: Thank you Brother! *smile* Goodbight!  
>Switzerland: goodnight... *walks home*<br>Prussia: *runs up to him* Swizzy!  
>Switzerland: *looks at him* Prussia?<br>Prussia: Uh...H-hi! ...  
>Switzerland: ...Yeah. Hi.<br>Prussia: ..uhm...I was...just...wondering if...You know... West is going over to Feli's place..and he won't let me have the key home...and...France is with England...Spain's with Romano...and AUSTRIA...I don't even wanna ask-...I...if..like I could-...you know-...maybe...-  
>Switzerland: -One year later- Come on,Prussia,Just spit it out!<br>Prussia: ...If I could stay at you place...for the night...I'll be gone in the morning! I promise!...But..It's kinda cold to be out all night...and...  
>Switzerland: ...uh-...<br>Prussia: and Fritz doesn't like the cold!...  
>Gilbird: Peeep Peep!<br>Switzerland: ... Yeah. Ok. sure...  
>Prussia: Awh! Thanks Swizzy! What a guy,huh! You never knew~<br>Switzerland: Just shut up.  
>Prussia: Ok.<p>

Prussia: Pheeerrrr!~ Freezy! are we there yet?  
>Switzerland: soon.<br>Prussia: Ashiiiii-! fucking cooooold! brrrrrr! Aren't you cold? I'm freezing to death! Jesus' Ass!  
>Switzerland: Yes I'm cold. But I'm not like a Baby and complains about it all the time..<br>Prussia: *stops* ..."like a baby" ?..  
>Switzerland: Yep! ~ *keeps on walking*<br>Prussia: ...oh you're gonna get it for that...*making a snowball and throws it on Switzerlands back* HAHA! Suck on that!  
>Switzerland: ...*stops* ...Prussia...<br>Prussia: Kesesesese! I'm being the most AWESOME person EVER! Hahahaha! Thats for you calling me a baby! Keses-!AHUFF! *gets a snowball in his face*  
>Switzerland: *mini smirk* oops!~...<br>Prussia: ...OK. Now it's War. *takes up some snow and starting to chase Switzerland*  
>Switzerland: a-! *start running away* P-Prussia! Don't you DARE! a-!<br>Prussia: I'm gonna get you!  
>Switzerland: Nooo! Pff-*throws snow in Prussia's face*<br>Prussia: PFFFF-Hey! Don't do that!  
>Switzerland: Hah! *runs* *stops immediately in front of a hill*Wooo-...Phew!..that was close...<br>Prussia: GOTCHA! *jumps onto him* WHo-WHOAAA! *falls with Switzerland down the hill* Ouch Ouch ! Ahw! Shiii-Aah! Ow!*rolls*  
>Switzerland: Oww Ow Ouch! *rolls**Krashing in the wall of Switzerland's house* -...AOW!...<br>Prussia: ...Nnggghh-...*lies over Switzerland* ...Oowww-...*looks down at Switzerland* ...*blush* ...Hi...*mini smirk*  
>Switzerland: *looks him in the eye* ...*blush* ...We're here...<br>Prussia: ...Yeah... I can see that...* giving him a little smile*  
>Switzerland: ...please...kiss m-aah!<br>Prussia: W-What? ...Huh? *looks up* OH shii- *Snow falls down from the roof onto them*

...  
>Prussia: *digs up* Ah!~ Air!...jesus' ass!...fucking hel-..Swizzy? *drags him up*<br>Switzerland: *giggles*  
>Prussia: ...*smiles* heh...Hehehe...That's really cute...You should giggle and Smile more often...<br>Switzerland: Hehehe-...Hehe...*looks at him* ...  
>Prussia: ...*brushes of some snow from Switzerlands hair*<br>Gilbird: PeepPeep! *flies above them again, with a mistletoe*  
>Prussia: *looks up and then back at Switzerland* ...I'm sure there's SOMEONE who's going to interrupt this fucking kiss agai-<br>Switzerland: *holding his arms around Prussias neck and kisses him deeply*  
>Prussia: !...*smiles in the kiss and kisses him back lovingly* ...Kesee~...Should we go inside? it's...pretty cold out here ya know...<br>Switzerland: *nods*  
>Prussia: *lifts him up and walks inside* *puts Switzerland down to the floor again*<br>Switzerland: *takes off his boots and jacket*  
>Prussia: *the same*<br>Switzerland: ...s-so...I...sadly doesn't have two blankets..bu-!Mmh!  
>Prussia: *presses him up against a wall and kisses him deeply again* Kheh...I Hope you'll let me sleep beside you tonight...*kisses on the neck*<br>Switzerland: a-ahh...ahh- P-Prus-..*blush*  
>Prussia: Otherwise...I'm gonna be really pissed~ *deep kiss* *starts removing Switzerlands shirt*<br>Switzerland: Ahn- ngh-~ mnh...P-prussia...~  
>Prussia: Kesese~... *walks to Switzerland's bed and pushes the Swiss down onto it* Goosh you're so fucking sexy! *climbs over him* *kiss*<br>Switzerland: Nmmh! *starting to make out with Prussia*  
>Prussia: nmnh~ *strips Switzerland naked* *bites him on his ear*<br>Switzerland: Ahahhh! D-don't...do-...  
>Prussia: Khehe...*make out* i'm gonna make you scream my name~*bite on Swiss' neck*<br>Switzerland: Haahhh!...P-Preu- Hahh...nnmh..P-..please..just...b-be gentle...I...i'm...  
>Prussia: ...Are you a virgin?...<br>Switzerland: ... *bites his lip*  
>Prussia: ...Oh..shiiiitt That's even Sexier! *make out*<p>

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Prussia: Haahh! Haahh..oh..shiiihhht...haah...f-fuchk...that...w-whas ...so good...Hehehe..  
>Switzerland: mnhh Hhhahhh...hhhhaa...<br>Prussia: Was it good?~  
>Switzerland: ...nnhh...mhhh...*nods*...<br>Prussia: Heh! Kesesese~ awesome...  
>Switzerland: *cuddle* ...<br>Prussia: ...*smiles* *holds him closer to himself* ...*kisses him on his forehead*  
>Switzerland: ...Pr-...G-Gilbert...<br>Prussia: a-...*smile* Ja?  
>Switzerland: ...Y-you wont...leave me...after this,right?...I-...I mean...<br>Prussia: ...Ofcourse not,Dummy~ I'm too Awesome for that!  
>Switzerland: ...*smihles* *snuggle* ...<em>Ich liebe dich,Gilbert<em>...  
>Prussia: a-...Hehe...<em>Ich Liebe dich auch<em>..._Vash_... *kiss*..._**Merry Christmas**_..  
>Switzerland: *smiles*<p>

~And they fell into a wonderful,Magical, loving dream~  
>The End!<p> 


End file.
